


Little Ghost

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: Cordelia and Misty share a moment after the swamp witch's return.





	Little Ghost

It was a miracle they had found time to do anything, but heavens knew how much the Supreme was glad they did.

Cordelia closed the doors behind her, sealed them magically just for the sake of precaution. The sound made the youngest witch in the room turn around.

The relief in Misty Day’s eyes matched the one in her supreme’s ones but the reasons behind the feeling were far from being the same for each of them.

She felt tears stinging her eyes and saw her friend’s just as watery.

Cordelia would never know who went for the other first, but her mind would forever remember the sensation of Misty on her embrace after so much time apart.

Heavens knew she had her share of ghosts haunting her days and nights but to have this angel back on Earth would help her cope much better.

“Days and nights I prayed for this moment to come” she pulled away and faced the swamp witch, a gentle hand resting on her cheek, “I’m so sorry I failed you. I am your Supreme and I couldn’t save you”

Hell didn’t make Misty Day any less of herself. She pulled the older witch into her arms again. “I missed ya, Miss Cordelia. I missed my tribe”

“You’ll never have to go back there. Satan himself will have to rise before I let this happen”  Cordelia swore.

Misty took the other woman’s face in both her hands, a smile on the swamp witch’s lips, “I like new Miss Cordelia, she’s a very good Supreme”

Heat and color rose to the cheeks of the older woman, she held Misty’s face in her hands, her gaze studying every feature as if she wanted it all stored in her memory for as long as she existed.

“There’s something I’d like to tell you…” she bit her lip, hesitated.

Misty frowned a bit and searched the face of the older witch for a moment, then something shifted, made her bold and next thing Cordelia knew her breath had caught and her eyes were closed. The feeling of Misty’s lips against her own better than she could have imagined.

The Supreme lacked the reason (or the stupidity) to stop this, kissed the other witch back.

At such moment, nothing else mattered and whatever war going on outside hey had won, and they’d face whatever came together.

Cordelia reached for Misty’s hand after the kiss was over, “We should rest, Michael will give us no peace any time soon”

“I just came back from hell, I can handle Satan’s spawn” Misty smirked.

“It’s good to have you back, Mist”

“It’s good to be back, Miss C”


End file.
